Transcript:Fierce Battle Between Fierce Rivals
< Fierce Battle Between Fierce Rivals Metallix Appears (open title card, change to field, zoom in on a walking Goomba. Goomba finds the blue Chaos Emerald) GOOMBA: Hmm? Wussat? (steps closer to Emerald) Looks like some kind of shiny rock. (smiles) Well... Looks like nobody is around. I doubt anyone will mind if I took it. (grabs Emerald) Thank my lucky ztars that I decided to take a stroll through the Donut Plains Today! This thing will make the perfect gift for Goombella. She might even go on a date with me after I... (Screen darkens, Goomba looks back and forth) GOOMBA: Huh? What's going on? Is there a storm coming? (Lights start flashing to the left of Goomba, offscreen) GOOMBA: By the Great Goomba King! What is that??? (camera pans to flashing light. The light develops and Metallix comes out. Goomba is pushed backward by the growing wind) (Metallix scans the environment and focuses on the Chaos Emerald on top of Goomba's head. Metallix walks toward Goomba.) METALLIX: Give me the Chaos Emerald!!! GOOMBA: Chaos Emerald? What's a Chaos Emerald??? (METALLIX charges a laser from his hand) GOOMBA: No! Wait! Stop!!!! (Camera zooms in on GOOMBA. Screen goes to black.) The Mushroom Kingdom Smash Tournament (Scene changes to a blue sky with clouds. Pan down to show a cheering crowd of Toads. Cut to Camera Lakitu and Lakitu King in the sky.) LAKITU KING: 'Greetings, Smash Fans! Welcome back to the first Mushroom Kingdom Smash Tournament! It's been a long road to the final and hoo boy, do we have one heck of a match in store for you guys today! Two bitter rivals will clash head on in an all out, no holds barred slobberknocker in their bid to be crowned Smash Champion! ''(Zoom in on Lakitu King) 'LAKITU KING: '''I am your host, Lakitu King, and joining me today as guest announcer is the current reigning champ of the Glitz Pit. The feral nuclear reactor himself! Give it up for the one and the only, Rawk Hawk! ''(Zoom out to show Rawk Hawk on a cloud next to the two Lakitus.) 'RAWK: '''Finally! The Rawk has come back to the Mushroom Kingdom!!! Awww Yeeeeaaahh! It's good to be back, King! I am so stoked for this match today! ''(Scene changes to show a tournament grid with various Mario characters.) 'LAKITU KING: '''Indeed. Combatants from far and wide have all participated in this tournament. But only one will walk away as the champ. I can only imagine what our finalists have in store for us today. '''RAWK: '''HarHarHar!!! They should feel lucky that I chose not to enter the tournament, otherwise they would have been RAAAWWWWWKED! Awwww Yeah!!! Ain't nobody that can beat me!!! I'm number one, baby!!! ''(Scene fades back to Lakitus and Rawk Hawk) 'LAKITU KING: '''Ah.. Uh. Sure thing, champ. Anyways, without further ado. Let's introduce the finalists! ''(Lakitus and Rawk Hawk float down. Scene changes to show the arena. Mario and Luigi are on one end, and Wario and Waluigi are on the other. Zoom in on Mario and Luigi.) 'LAKITU KING: '''In this corner, also known as "Mr. Video" and "Jumpman", it's everybody's favorite plumber and the hero of the Mushroom Kingdom. Make some noise for the one and only MARIO!!! '''MARIO: ' (twirls and tips hat) Yahoo! '''LUIGI: Yuh-ho! (Camera shifts to Wario, lifting weights, and Waluigi.) LAKITU KING: 'And his opponent. The almighty alter-ego! The Goliath of Greed! The Crooked Stache Crook! Give it up for WARIO!!! '''WARIO: '''Wahahaha! '''CROWD: ' (Boos) Boo, you stink! '''WALUIGI: '''Aw, come on! '''RAWK: '''Whoah, Heheh! I've heard less boos in the Forever Forest Ghost House. Heheheh! '''LAKITU KING: Yes. It's quite obvious that Wario is the underdog of this competition. But don't count him out just yet. (Camera zooms to the Lakitus) LAKITU KING: Of course, this tournament wouldn't have been possible if it weren't for our generous benefactor. So please, everybody give a big hand to our beloved PRINCESS PEACH! (Cut to Peach, waving, with Toadsworth next to her. They stand on a balcony on a side of the arena that has a Peach's Castle facade.) (Cut to the Lakitus and Rawk Hawk) LAKITU KING: Well. We've kept you patient viewers waiting long enough. Let's get this final under way! (Cut to Mario and Luigi. Mario speaks Italian.) LUIGI: 'Oh Yeah! ''(Mario jumps into the arena.) '''MARIO: Let's go! (Cut to Wario and Waluigi) WARIO: Need a lesson, loser? (Wario tosses the weight into the air and flexes his muscles. The weight falls down and lands on Waluigi's foot. Wario walks toward the center of the arena.) ANNOUNCER: '3! 2! 1! Go! ''(Wario and Mario both charge toward the center of the arena. Mario moves to the side and sticks his foot out, tripping Wario. Wario tries to attack him again and again, but Mario dodges all of them and knocks Wario back. Wario pulls a toothbrush out of his pocket and begins brushing his teeth. When he is done, his teeth sparkle with cleanliness and he lunges at Mario, trying to bite him. Mario screams and barely dodges all of Wario's attacks. He lands back next to Luigi, who notices a Home Run Bat.) 'LUIGI: '''Mario! ''(Mario turns and notices the Home Run Bat. When Wario tries to attack him again, he sticks the bat in his mouth and punches him away. Wario breaks the bat in two and spits it out of his mouth. Waluigi points to an Assist Trophy on the other side of the arena.) 'WARIO: '''Oh yeah! ''(Wario runs toward the Assist Trophy. He activates it and Waluigi pops out to both of their surprise.) 'WALUIGI: '''Waluigi! '''WARIO: '''Woah! ''(Both look toward the spot Waluigi disappeared from.) Hurry up, will ya? 'WALUIGI: ' (Pulls out a tennis racket.) Oh yeah! (Waluigi runs towards Mario and tries to pound him into the ground. Mario jumps out of the way.) 'MARIO: ' (tips his hat) Hey stinky! (Waluigi attacks twice more, but Mario is too quick. With every miss, Waluigi becomes increasingly flustered.) '''WARIO: (to Waluigi) Hit it, slowpoke! (Waluigi attacks one more time, but Mario dodges and counters with a punch. Mario celebrates, but Wario, still a threat, slams Mario from behind. Mario falls to the ground, giving Waluigi an opportunity to repeatedly stomp Mario into the ground.) WARIO: Hahahahah! (Looks over to a Fire Flower, which just spawned in the arena) (Waluigi continues stomping Mario and smacks him offscreen with the tennis racket. Waluigi laughs but is surprised when Wario throws a Fire Flower at him and turns him into Fire Waluigi.) WARIO: Fire! (Wario aims his butt at Mario with the intention of finishing him up with an ignited Wario Waft. From the side, Luigi panics, but notices a Starman spawn.) WARIO: (impatient) Come on! (Waluigi runs over to Wario) WALUIGI: Waluigi time! (throws a fireball toward Wario's butt) WARIO: Have a rotten day. (Wario emits a powerful fart that is ignited by Waluigi's fireball. Mario watches in horror as the fiery blast engulfs him and causes an explosion that blinds the entire stadium.) PEACH: (horrified) Oh, no!!! (The whole stadium is silent. Waluigi runs over to Wario and they look at the smoke cloud that engulfs Mario. There is no movement.) WARIO: Ahahahahah! Yahoo! WARIO: (repeat) I won, I won! I won, I won, I won! CROWD: ' ''(Boos) Boo, you stink! '''WALUIGI: (repeat) Ha ha! (Wario and Waluigi continue celebrating. Camera cuts to the commentators.) RAWK: Hyeh hyeh! Talk about an explosive finale! The Great Gonzales is gonna need a Freezie for that burn! KING LAKITU: You said it, Champ! I think Mario will be feeling that one in the morning. If there's anything left of him. What an upset! Mario was certainly the crowd favorite coming into this match. But it looks like Wario has this in the bag. I guess that's it, Smash fans! The winner of the first Mushroom Kingdom Smash Tournament is.... (King Lakitu looks down on the arena and becomes surprised.) KING LAKITU: Whoah! Hold on a moment! What is that?! (Cut to Wario and Waluigi) WALUIGI: What? (Looks over) Noooo! WARIO: (Looks over) Wow! (Mario emerges from the cloud of smoke completely unharmed, made invincible by the Starman.) MARIO: (twirls and poses triumphantly) Yeah! Ha ha ha! (The crowd goes wild. Camera cuts to Wario and Waluigi, jaws dropped and Wario's eye twitching, then to Peach and Toadsworth.) TOADSWORTH: Oh my poor old heart! He sure had me worried for a moment there. (Peach sighs with relief. Camera cuts back to Wario and Waluigi.) WARIO: (in disgust) Aw, no! Somebody cheated. LUIGI: (offscreen) Yuh-ho! (Wario and Waluigi look over to Luigi, who is waving his hat.) LUIGI: (unashamedly) Yay! (A flashback shows Luigi picking up the Starman and throwing it to Mario just before the Wario Waft hit.) MARIO: (to Luigi) Thank you so much! (Luigi laughs and sticks his tongue out at the Wario brothers. The camera cuts to Wario and Waluigi, who are furious their victory was taken away. Wario grabs Waluigi and bends him into a baseball bat. The Mario brothers take out and brandish their hammers, while Wario prepares to charge, gritting his teeth.) WARIO: Here I go! (Wario charges, but Luigi looks up to see a large pink Bob-omb fall from the sky and land right in front of him. Surprised, the Wario brothers crash into the Bob-omb. The fuse lights and the bomb explodes, sending Wario and Waluigi flying off into the distance and the Mario brothers straight up into the sky. Camera cuts to Peach and Toadsworth.) PEACH: Mario! (Cut back to the arena. There is a large crater in the ground from the blast. The crowd gasps and begins to murmur. Cut to the Lakitus.) KING LAKITU: Wait a minute.. That wasn't supposed to happen! The whole ring has been blown to pieces! What's going on down there?! (Cut to Mario, who jumps off two pieces of rubble and lands on the ground safely.) LUIGI: (from above) Mariooooo! (Behind Mario, Luigi falls on his head, becoming half-buried in the dirt. Mario turns, startled, and the crowd gasps.) Enter the Koopa King (Sensing a new presence, Mario looks up. Cut to Bowser hovering in his Koopa Clown Car. Cut to the Mario bros. Mario stares at Bowser while Luigi pulls his head out of the ground. Cut to Bowser from behind. The camera focus shifts from the Mario bros. in the background to Bowser in the foreground. The Koopa Clown Car descends into the arena. Cut to the ground. Bowser jumps from the Koopa Clown Car and Kamek flies onscreen on his broom.) KAMEK: Ladies and gentleshrooms! Presenting the great king of the Koopas and soon to be ruler of the Mushroom Kingdom! Give a big hand for the indomitable, the indestructible, and the indigestible BOWSER!!! CROWD: ' ''(Boos) Boo, you stink! '''BOWSER: (beats his chest) Thank you! Thank you! It's great to be here! (Bowser approaches Mario, shaking the earth with every step.) BOWSER: (to Mario) It's been a while, my old nemesis. Sorry to crash your little "Mario Party". You know, I'm a little insulted that you didn't even bother to invite me to your pathetic little tournament. No matter. I figured now would be a perfect time to put my latest plan into action! (Cut to the Lakitus) KING LAKITU: Hold onto your seats, Smash fans. It looks like King Bowser is planning to kidnap the princess again! (Cut to Bowser and Mario. Bowser throws up his hands in surprise and looks up towards the Lakitus.) MARIO: Hmmmm? BOWSER: (to King Lakitu) Hey! Cloud Boy! How did you know about my plan?! Now spill! Who told you about it?! MARIO: ''(falling backwards)'' Doh! BOWSER: Bah! Whatever! Four-Eyes McCloudBody only revealed half of my big plan. But first. Let me tell you a little story. One morning I was sitting down eating a hearty bowl of Koopa Krunchies. (Banana Bomb slowly emerges from behind a piece of rubble and slowly ducks back into hiding.) BOWSER:'' As I chowed down on my delicious cereal, I couldn't help but think, y'know? ''(Turns to Mario, enraged) about how much I absolutely DESPISE YOU, MARIO!!! (Cut to Mario sitting in Bowser's shadow) BOWSER: 'Everything from your goodie two shoes attitude. Your stupid hairy mug and your annoying, grating chipmunk voice! ''(Cut to Bowser) '''BOWSER: I could have conquered the world ten times over by now with Peach as my bride if it weren't for your constant meddling! (Display montage of Bowser in training) BOWSER: With that in mind, I started an intense training routine. Pushing my body to its limits and building my strength. Now I am stronger than ever and I shall use this newfound strength to finally put you deep into the ground! (Cut back to present day) BOWSER: And what better place to do that than right here in front of hundreds of your adoring fans! They shall bear witness as I beat the everliving tar out of you before I end your game for good! (Bowser laughs evilly. Mario yawns, which takes Bowser aback.) BOWSER: (insulted) Oh? You don't think I can do it? Is that it? Well then, tough guy! Why don't you put your money where your moustache is! (Slow pan to Bowser, who cracks his knuckles.) BOWSER: Put 'em up, ya mushroom munching moron! IT'S SHOWTIME!!! (The screen splits with Bowser on the right and the Mario bros. on the left. However, before the fight can start, Luigi panics and cowers away. Mario walks over to Luigi. Cut to Mario bros.) MARIO: Luigi, let's go! LUIGI: Oh, no! MARIO: Luigi (Luigi cowers) MARIO: Luigi (Luigi cowers) MARIO: Luigi (Luigi cowers) MARIO: (angrily) Luigi! (Luigi runs away. Mario sighs. Cut to Bowser.) BOWSER: Bwahahah! Mr. Green Stache never fails to crack me up! (Cut to Mario, angered) BOWSER: However! I shall get more amusement from smashing you into a bloody pulp! The Underwhere awaits you! (Bowser jumps at Mario. Display Dragon-Ball-Z-style eyecatch #1.) Mario vs. Bowser (Display Dragon-Ball-Z-style eyecatch #2.) (Mario and Bowser run alongside and glance at each other before Bowser stops, shooting a fireball at Mario, which the plumber swiftly dodges. Bowser shoots two more at his adversary, and Mario acrobatically dodges both before running toward Bowser. Bowser winds up a punch, but misses Mario and hits the ground instead. Mario, having lept above and aroun Bowser to avoid the blow, rushes up and hits the Koopa King with an elbow punch, knocking him back. Bowser rights himself only to be kicked backwards by Mario, who runs for the grounded Koopa. Bowser, having now been laid on his back, curls into a spiky ball and rolls toward Mario, much to the capped crusader's surprise.) MARIO: 'Mama mia! ''(Bowser stops in front of Mario and attacks with his claws, but Mario is too quick and dodges all of them, before countering with a drop kick. Bowser grabs him by the foot.) 'MARIO: '''Oh, no!! ''(Bowser then proceeds to slam Mario into the ground, following up with a punt that sends Mario crashing into Luigi.) 'LUIGI: '(scared) Mario...? (Bowser leaps for the two, readying up another attack. Mario gets up and both of them notice the rapidly approaching Koopa.) '''LUIGI: (scared) Mario!! 'MARIO: '''Whoa! ''(Mario leaps forward, avoiding Bowser, but Luigi isn't so lucky, as Bowser punches Luigi towards the bleachers. The Toads that have been watching the fight scream and split, causing the green plumber to hit the bleachers, knocking himself out.) '''LUIGI: '''Mama mia... Metal Bowser Appears (Unfinished - pick up at 00:15:32) Fierce Battle Between Rivals